


Fade Into You

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [25]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Handwavy Science, Oral Sex, Table Sex, improper lab safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: Liz spends too much time at the lab and Max feels neglected so he surprises her at work.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Fade Into You

**Author's Note:**

> For @fearlesslyblack who asked for Lab Sex

Liz had been working almost around the clock the past few weeks because she was on the verge of making a big discovery regarding alien cell regeneration she was hopeful would be applicable in human cells. Between that and running the Crashdown, Max had barely seen his girlfriend in days. She had left before him that morning so he hadn’t even gotten a kiss yet today and it was his day off. That was the last straw.

Max drove over to the lab where Liz had discovered how to save him. It was around lunch time so he wasn’t surprised that her car wasn’t there. A timer was set for 10 minutes from then so he knew she would be back soon- especially if her camera had alerted her to his presence. Knowing that Liz would literally kill him if he moved any of her test instruments, Max headed to the lab table she mostly used as a desk. It had piles of papers and files on it so Max carefully moved the piles to the floor. He took off his shirt, shoes, and pants then found a sheet of blank printer paper. Using a pencil, he wrote out a note then quickly hopped up on the table. When he heard a car door slam, he laid back on the table and placed the note on his chest. Closing his eyes tight like he was asleep, Max waited for Liz to find him. 

“Max?!” Liz called out as she walked into her science bunker. When he didn’t answer, her eyes searched for him. Finding him naked except his boxer briefs across her desk with a note on his chest, Liz approached him cautiously. She would be worried that he was unconscious except she could see his erection straining against his boxers so she knew he was alive. It wouldn’t be unheard of for him to be asleep with an erection but she hadn’t been away that long. Liz leaned in and whispered, “Maaaaaaaaax!” in his ear. He didn’t move or flinch. 

Checking his pulse, Liz giggled when he tapped her fingers on his wrist to show her he was okay then went right back to playing possum. Shaking her head, she picked up the note on his chest. In his neat handwriting, it said:

RIP  
Max Evans  
COD: You forgot to kiss me before you left. Also, we’ve been celibate for 7 long days.

To revive me, try the following (start with number 1.)  
Kiss me like my life depends on it (it does)  
Sit on my face, I miss the way you taste  
If the first two steps fail, getting inside you will do it. 

Snorting, Liz tosses the note back on his chest and moves to go check on her slides since the timer is going off. 

Max grabs her wrist before she can walk away. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I thought you were resting in peace.” Liz teases him, pecking a kiss on his lips. “I’ll be right back. I just need to glance at these then restart the timer for an hour.” She gets no response other than for him to release her wrist and go back to playing dead. 

Liz looks at her three samples under the microscope one at a time, makes some notes in her notebook, then adds varying amounts of a solution to two of them leaving the control sample alone. After restarting the timer, she pulls her red floral dress up over her head, tossing it playfully onto Max’s face. She also removes her panties and dangles them on her index finger. Setting them down on his chest, she runs her hand down his chest. She doesn’t know how she managed to make this gorgeous man hers but she loves him in such a consuming way that she is grateful. When her hand reaches his navel, he stops her hand. 

Cracking an eyelid open at her, he reminds her “Step one.” He closes his eyes and stays still. Pulling her dress off his head, Liz bends forward and kisses him once, twice and on the third time, she gives him a little tongue. 

“You look better already!” At Max’s slight shake of his head, she huffs out a laugh. Sticking her hand into his boxer briefs, she pumps him a few times before releasing him when he reminds her there is a step two. Climbing up onto her lab desk with him, Liz gets into position straddling Max’s chest. She leans forward and kisses his nose and his whiskey colored eyes open just enough for her to get a glimpse of him before closing again. 

“Wrong set of lips, Babe.” Max wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her from his lower chest to sit straddling his shoulders and face. He shifts so that her knees are on either side of his face then runs his hands up her legs. Without warning, he grabs her by the rear and pulls her down over his mouth. 

“Ohmygod” Liz moans as he licks from her entrance to her clit then drops his head back onto the table. He looks proud of himself, like he thinks he has won whatever game they’re playing. 

He kisses the inside of her thigh. “How many times should I make you come after not getting to taste you all week?” 

Liz taps her lip thoughtfully. “Maybe once? Twice if I’m lucky.”

Max makes a disgruntled sound. “I was going to say four.”

“You’re so full of yourself today.”

Max gently bites the juncture of her thigh, smiling up at her. “I bet you start begging to be full of me soon.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Max lifts his head like he’s going to go for her clit. Before he can latch on and start sucking on it, like he knows will get her there in 2 seconds, Liz plants her palm on his forehead and pins his head where it is. “You don’t want me to eat you?”

Liz definitely does. Max always tries to outdo his previous performance and make sure she gets dressed again more than satisfied. His personal mission seems to be to make sure every orgasm is better than the one before it. But sometimes a girl needs to change things up. It is not often she gets him completely submissive to her.

Liz sweeps her index finger along his lips. When he tries to nip them, she snatches them away, bringing them to her own lips. She still has her other hand on his forehead. He’s more than capable of removing it and doing what he wants but he holds back to see what she does next. Liz bites the knuckle of her finger then hollows her cheeks as she sucks on it, swirling her tongue around her fingertip- just like she would if it was his dick. The hand on the back of her thigh tightens as she drags her finger down her chin and over her throat. She veers left on her descent and circles one dark nipple with her red fingernails. 

“Liz.” Max warns her, the overhead fluorescent flickering once. 

“Max.” She teases him on a moan. He starts to lift his head and Liz murmurs, “not yet. Wait.”

“Not yet?! Babe, why are you torturing me?” Max whimpers.

Liz smiles down at him at his protestations and circles her navel, dipping her fingers lower across her tan skin. She sighs as she brushes it across her clit. She is hovering about six inches above Max’s face. Based on the light show he is putting on and his hot stare fixated on where she is sliding a finger inside herself, he is going insane with need. She eases out, circles her clit and repeats until she is almost there. 

“Want this?” Liz holds out her finger to him a couple inches above his lips.

Max growls at her. “Give it to me.”

Last minute, Liz laughs and snatches it away from his lips. “On second thought…” Max grabs for her hand to get to her finger and Liz sticks the finger in her mouth to keep it from him. 

“Jesus, Liz.” Frustrated, he pulls her foreword and with no warm up starts flat tonguing her clit. Then he seals his mouth around it and sucks- hard. Liz’s vision goes white for a moment and she cries out. When she comes down from her first orgasm, she threads her fingers through his hair pulling him closer. His nose is pressed up against her pelvis. She’s not entirely sure how he is breathing but he hasn’t passed out yet so she isn’t too concerned. There’s no reprieve, he starts sucking on her clit again making her come again fast and hard. 

He changes it up after that, licking her with slow strokes that would probably not have the same effect if she wasn’t so sensitive from already coming twice. He’s holding her ass and rocking her rhythmically against his face. Or is she the one rocking over his face? Either way, she feels herself tumble over the edge again. “Max please!” Liz begs, her voice raspy.

“What do you need?” Max nibbles on her pussy lips while he waits on her to answer. “You getting bored?”

“What? No. That’s not even possible. I just feel empty. I need you inside me.” She should be completely satiated by now but she’s not. She hypothesizes that it has something to do with him only using tongue. So she gets there faster but her body is aware that something is missing. She needs something to hang on to when she comes, like his dick, for it to be truly satisfying.

Liz frees his erection behind her back with one hand while scooting back against his chest with the other. Lifting up, Liz lets Max tease her with the head of his dick before doing exactly what he said she would- she begs him to stop playing and get inside her. And so he does. She bounces rhythmically on top of him, maintaining eye contact until she’s almost there again. 

“I love you, Max.” She freefalls forwards with her orgasm and he catches her so she doesn’t head butt him. 

Cupping her cheeks, Max whispers his devotion in return before kissing her and emptying inside her. Panting, they lay splayed out across her lab table covered in sweat. 

“I’m going to have to sterilize all of this.” Liz laughs. “But first, I need to just lay here and listen to your heart beat for a while.” Liz listened to the rhythmic thumping of his heart while it slowed from their activities. Soon, her alarm from her samples went off. Liz grumbled at having to move, but wiggled to peel their sweaty skin apart. Max helped her down from the table and held her waist to be sure she didn’t drop from all the orgasms. When her legs hold steady, he releases her expecting her to get dressed. Instead, she pads over to her samples completely naked. 

“Elizabeth, are you not following proper lab safety?” Max teases her, enjoying the view.

“It’s my lab. Besides, quick observations then these are going in the trash.”


End file.
